Task 1 involves testing and characterization of the droplet detection system with a simple bench-top setup. These single-channel tests are intended to determine the basic measurement requirements of the droplet detection system, and will inform the remainder of the development effort. Task 2 involves integration of an eight-channel prototype optical sensing unit (capable of measuring eight dispensing streams) into the droplet dispensing system and performing testing during prototypical operating modes to identify specific items that need to be addressed during Phase II. Testing will be performed using prototype hardware, optics, and electronics that are functionally representative of the expected Phase II system. Task 3 involves generating a high-level specification for the commercially viable detector system to be constructed during Phase II. This specification will serve as the baseline for our Phase IIdesign effort. and will reflect lessons learned during Task 1and 2.